From the Future
by cheeky-chaos
Summary: The SGC receives some unexpected guests from the future...
1. The Anniversary

From the Future:  
  
"We're loosing the war, Janet." George Hammond said wearily. "No matter what we do, we can't stop them."  
  
"Then maybe we're not doing the right thing." Dr. Janet Fraiser replied.  
  
"What can we do? The Goa'uld are just too strong!" George said.  
  
"I don't know, George. I just don't know."  
  
George looked over at where Janet was sitting in his small living room. He brown hair was long, and streaked with grey, and her face was lined, but she was still the woman he'd known all those years ago at the SGC. And hearing the defeat in her voice worried him.  
  
~ She's just sad because of the anniversary ~ a voice whispered in his head.  
  
~ I think there's more to it, Raylac ~ George told his Tok'ra companion.  
  
"The Council is meeting today, and I'm sure we'll think of something." George tried to reassure her.  
  
"I'm sure they will." She said with a sad smile.  
  
At that moment, a young woman with wavy brown hair cut to her chin walked in. "You two definitely look like you need a drink." She said. "Man, what a day."  
  
In her left hand, she carried a bottle of clear liquid, and in her right, three glasses. She set them on the table in the middle of the room, and poured a generous amount of liquid into each. "Drink up." She told them. "Just remember to go slow. Cassie's hooch is strong stuff."  
  
Gratefully, Janet took a small sip, and felt the liquid burn all the way down. Anything that would dull the fear and pain, for even a little while, was welcome. "Thank you Catherine." Janet told her daughter.  
  
Catherine smiled sadly at Janet and took a drink from her glass, just as five more people entered the room. All of them wore dark clothes and had an air of grief about them. Jacob Carter and Selmac, Mark Carter, Scott O'Neill, Cassandra Fraiser and Rya'c, son of Teal'c sat down in empty chairs.  
  
"It seems as if we're all here." George said.  
  
"Anyone for a drink?" Catherine asked.  
  
They all nodded. After the drinks were poured, George cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming." He said. "I know most of you prefer to spend today alone, but I felt that we needed to do something for the tenth anniversary of their deaths."  
  
George swallowed. "Jacob . . . " he began.  
  
Jacob Carter nodded at him. "They were all brave, courageous and determined people. Always willing to fight no matter the odds, as long as the Goa'uld would pay. Never giving up . . . " he took a shuddering breath.  
  
"Each one was close to our hearts," he continued. "And we will never forget them."  
  
"To SG-1." Catherine said, and raised her glass.  
  
"To SG-1." Everyone echoed. 


	2. Council Meeting

The council room was very sober as everyone gathered. The Council itself stood on a small platform in the center of the room and the rows of chairs facing it were filled with the important members of the resistance.  
  
The room seemed to be unnaturally somber and subdued, but that was no surprise. Everyone felt the grief on this day. The seven council members at the table all wore black robes, and sat in silence.  
  
After a minute George Hammond rose to his feet, his robes rustling slightly. "Order." He called out softly.  
  
The room soon lapsed into silence. "As you all know," George began, "today is the day we honor our fallen heroes that gave their lives to save ours. Because on this day, ten years ago, the greatest of them sacrificed their lives to save us from a Goa'uld attack."  
  
He paused for a minute, and swallowed. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. SG-1. We honor their sacrifice by continuing to fight the Goa'uld as they did."  
  
George paused again. "But I fear, now we face the greatest threat to our survival. Our intelligence reports that the Goa'uld are setting up a base on a planet that is within striking distance to here. It seems they know of our presence. Councilor Selmac . . . "  
  
Jacob stood, but his voice was the strangely disembodied voice of his Tok'ra companion. "Thank you, High Councilor." He said to George, before turning to the people seated in front of him.  
  
He began to discuss the importance of the base and explain the details of the Goa'uld presence to everyone. As he did, Catherine began to fidget in her seat in the audience. "You have to speak to the council." Cassie said in her ear.  
  
Catherine turned to her older sister and sighed. "I know." She whispered back.  
  
"We have only two choices: To flee once again, or destroy the base before it is finished." Selmac finished.  
  
"Go!" whispered Cassie.  
  
Catherine stood up. "Forgive me, Council, but I believe I have another solution to our problem."  
  
"Dr. Jackson, the Council will here you speak." George said.  
  
Catherine took a deep breath. "Thank you, High Councilor." She said. "The problem I speak of, however, is not just the location of a new Goa'uld base. The problem is the one we all know and fear: that we are loosing the war with the Goa'uld."  
  
She paused. "But there is an answer to this. The reason we are loosing is because we only began to really fight when it was too late. The Goa'uld already had a foothold within striking distance of Earth."  
  
"The Council knows this Dr. Jackson." Selmac said.  
  
"Yes, Councilor." Catherine said. "I believe I have a way of getting rid of them."  
  
"How?" George asked, surprised. "We have no large armies to fight them, and the allies we have are weakening."  
  
"By going back in time, so that the SGC can stop them before they get that stronghold."  
  
"Going back in time? There is no definite way of judging how far back you will travel." This time it was Janet who spoke, from George's right.  
  
"I believe I have the answer to that." Said Cassie, as she stood up beside her sister. "If we send a power surge through the gate from a small generator, we should be able to simulate the effects of a solar flare and therefore send someone back in time."  
  
"Colonel Fraiser, are you sure? This seems dangerous." Councilor Rya'c said levelly.  
  
"No more dangerous than attacking a Goa'uld base." She said.  
  
"Have you any volunteers to help you in this?" George asked.  
  
"Scott O'Neill has volunteered to help me set up the generator and Dr. Catherine Jackson has volunteered to go through the wormhole." Cassie said.  
  
"Very well. The Council will deliberate on your plans." George said. "The Council is now in a closed session." 


	3. The Answer

Catherine paced the length of the small waiting room off the council chamber. The Council had been deliberating for two hours, and she was getting impatient.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! Will you sit down!" Scott cried.  
  
Catherine turned to the young man that had been a brother to her. "I'm sorry Scott. I'm just impatient."  
  
Scott chuckled softly. "That's usually my line."  
  
"He has a point." Cassie agreed.  
  
Catherine sat down with her back against the wall. "What are we going to do if they don't agree to this?" she asked.  
  
"Keep fighting." Scott told her. "Just like our parents would have."  
  
"Although, our parents would be more inclined to disregard the order." He said after a moment.  
  
"True." Catherine said.  
  
They all stumbled to their feet as the door on their left opened, and a council member stepped through. "The Council has come to a decision." Rya'c said. "They will see you now."  
  
The three followed Rya'c back into the council chamber, and stood before the table. "The Council has decided that you will be allowed to attempt your plan." George said in the disembodied voice that belonged to his Tok'ra counterpart, Raylac.  
  
"However, you must agree to certain restraints before you may proceed." Selmac said. "They are as follows. You must take a holographic message from the Council to explain yourselves. You must not reveal any information that the SGC does not need to stop the Goa'uld. And lastly, you must take a council member with you to ensure you follow these rules. Councilor Rya'c has volunteered."  
  
"Thank you, Council." Catherine said, and bowed.  
  
"When will you be ready to attempt this?" Jacob asked, his voice now that of a human.  
  
"In approximately four hours." Cassandra told him.  
  
"Then you have a go." George said, smiling sadly at the familiar words. "We will deliver the message to you before you leave."  
  
* * *  
  
"All done." Cassandra muttered from where she kneeled in the dirt.  
  
She looked at her companions. "All we need to do is flick a switch and dial home."  
  
Rya'c nodded from where he was gazing around the small clearing surrounding the stargate. Just like all of them, he wore the green BDU's that had once belonged to SG-1.  
  
"I'll dial the address then." Scott said, the sunlight glinting off the two golden rings he wore around his neck on a black cord. His parent's rings.  
  
Suddenly a glider burst out from the cover of trees and shot bolts of energy at him. Luckily the bolts missed them. "I would suggest hurrying!" Catherine shouted.  
  
Rya'c had armed his staff weapon, and was shooting at the glider, as was Catherine with her guns. As the glider dodged, and came around for another pass, the wormhole engaged, as Cassie flicked the switch of the generator.  
  
The familiar blue surface wavered and rippled. "We have to go, now!" Cassie yelled.  
  
But just as she did so, the four saw a giant explosion to the left, as the base where they had lived for the past six months blew up.  
  
"Shit!" Scott cursed.  
  
"Come on!" Cassie yelled, as the glider swooped back.  
  
Shaken out of their daze, Scott and Catherine turned and ran through the gate. "Rya'c!" Cassie said, and the Jaffa broke off his attack and ran through the gate after them.  
  
As Cassie dodged the blasts and ran through the wavering gate, she muttered, "I hope this works."  
  
She disappeared and the gate closed behind her, as the glider hit the generator and it exploded. 


	4. Strangers Arrive

The alarm's loud noise jolted Daniel out of his thoughts, and he sighed. It was so hard to get any translating done around here. Something was always going to disturb you. He got up reluctantly, and began to walk towards the gateroom.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked when he entered the room above the stargate, only to find his teammates already there.  
  
"We've just received SG-1's GDO signal, sir." Sergeant Walter Davis said.  
  
"Are you sure?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Positive, sir."  
  
They watched, as four people exited the stargate. They were all dressed in BDU's and all were holding weapons. One of them, a dark skinned young man, had the symbol of a Jaffa on his forehead, and a staff weapon in his hand.  
  
"Any idea of who these people are?" Hammond asked Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
"None, sir." He replied.  
  
"I've never seen them before either." Hammond said.  
  
He looked over at SG-1. "You haven't given your GDO to anyone have you?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir." Jack looked slightly insulted. "We would have told you if we had."  
  
"That's what I thought." Hammond replied, and walked out of the room.  
  
Jack exchanged a look with his 2IC. She grinned in reply. Daniel just shook his head. "All right kids," Jack said. "Let's go."  
  
The four entered the gateroom just behind the General, and watched in amazement as the strangers paled, and blinked at them in surprise. "Are you alright?" Hammond asked them.  
  
One of them stepped forward. She had dark blond hair and an air of authority about her. "What year is it?" she asked abruptly.  
  
"Year?" Hammond echoed.  
  
"Yes, year." She confirmed.  
  
Before General Hammond could reply to the strange question, Teal'c stepped forward. "Rya'c?" he asked, sounding almost surprised.  
  
"Honored father." The dark skinned man replied.  
  
The two men stepped forward and clasped hands formally, before Teal'c pulled the young man into a hug. The others looked on in shock, having never seen Teal'c so emotional before. Teal'c soon pulled himself together and turned to General Hammond. "May I introduce my son, Rya'c of Chulak." He said.  
  
"Your son?" Jack asked confused. "Isn't he still a boy?"  
  
"In this time period, yes." Teal'c answered.  
  
"Oh I get it!" Samantha cried. "You guys traveled back in time!"  
  
"Indeed Major Carter." Rya'c said.  
  
"So who are you?" General Hammond interrupted.  
  
The blond woman stepped forward once again. "My name is Colonel Cassandra Fraiser of the former United States Air Force."  
  
"Cassie?!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Yes, Sam." The woman replied. "This is Major Scott O'Neill of the former United States Air Force . . . " she said, as a tall blond man that looked just like a younger version of Jack nodded.  
  
" . . . and Dr. Catherine Jackson." This time a young brunette nodded her head.  
  
General Hammond rubbed his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on. "Captain," he said to a nearby Marine. "Take these four to the infirmary. SG-1, I'll see you in the debriefing room in an hour."  
  
And with that, General Hammond walked out, and went in search of some aspirin. 


	5. Explanations

An hour later, SG-1 assembled in the debriefing room. General Hammond motioned for them to sit down. "Sir?" Sam asked, noticing the furrows on his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Major." He said. "Is it possible?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes sir." Major Carter replied. "I don't know how they did it, but SG-1 has traveled back in time before. It's entirely possible that they have too."  
  
"Alright." General Hammond said, and turned to Teal'c. "Can you be absolutely certain that that is your son?"  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
"That's what I thought." Hammond muttered.  
  
"Sir?" called a voice from the doorway.  
  
Hammond turned to find Dr. Janet Fraiser, the SGC's chief medic looking at him. "I think you should see this."  
  
Hammond nodded and rose. Once they were outside, Hammond turned to her. "What is it Janet?"  
  
"I got the blood work back ten minutes ago, sir. And it confirms what we know. That is indeed Cassandra, although she is approximately 25 years older than the one we know."  
  
"But what's more," she continued, "is that the others all seem to have DNA that matches one or more members of SG-1."  
  
"What are you saying, doctor?" Hammond asked.  
  
"What I'm saying, General, is that those people I have in my infirmary are my daughter Cassandra, Teal'c's son Rya'c, the son of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, and the daughter of Dr. Jackson, and well . . . myself, sir." Janet said in a rush.  
  
"What?!" Hammond cried.  
  
"I've double and triple checked the tests, sir. There's no other explanation." Janet said.  
  
"Order the Captain to bring them to the debriefing room, doctor." Hammond said darkly. "I want some explanations, and I want them now!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes later, the strangers had all joined SG-1 at the table, and General Hammond was looking confused and frustrated. The hologram of an older version of himself had dispelled any doubts he had about the strangers.  
  
He turned to glare at the blond haired stranger. "I want an explanation Colonel."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said. "But I believe Dr. Jackson would be a better person to give it."  
  
"Me?" Daniel blinked.  
  
The young brunette smiled. "No, she means me."  
  
"You?" Daniel looked confused.  
  
Catherine smiled sadly. "My name is Dr. Catherine Jackson." She began. "I have a Ph.D. in anthropology and linguistics. I come from the year 2027, which I believe is 25 years into your future. I am the daughter of Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Janet Fraiser, of the former SGC. I am twenty one years old."  
  
She paused and looked at the shocked faces around her, until she caught Scott's grin. "This is Major Scott O'Neill," she said pointing to him, "of the former United States Air Force. He is the eldest child of Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter."  
  
She almost smiled at the gasp coming from Jack. She also noticed Sam had gone pale and was looking everywhere but at the Colonel.  
  
"I believe you know Colonel Fraiser and Rya'c." Catherine took a deep breath. "25 years from now, the Goa'uld have all but wiped out the Tok'ra and enslaved Earth. There is a small pocket of resistance that is forced to run and hide from them."  
  
A shadow crossed her face. "One that was destroyed just before we went through the gate."  
  
Scott reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled softly at him before continuing. "The Asgard were severely weakened from their war with the replicators, and couldn't stop the Goa'uld when they began to invade other planets. Before we knew it, the Goa'uld had captured planets within striking distance of Earth. They had an army on our doorstep. It was only a matter of time before we fell."  
  
"The SGC tried everything it could to stop the advance, but nothing worked. After a while, the truth was given to the general public and the armed forces scrambled to get ready for an invasion. But we were no match for the united Goa'uld."  
  
"Earth fell, and the ones that survived fled through the stargate. That was about 10 years ago. SG-1 died trying to stop the invasion. We tried to appeal for help, but the Tok'ra were almost destroyed and the Asgard couldn't do anything."  
  
Her words were met with silence. Catherine sighed, and Cassandra took over. "We came here for a reason, because despite how it sounds, the Goa'uld are not as strong as they wish us to believe."  
  
"The Goa'uld were so strong because they had formed an alliance. The System Lords are at war with each other, as you know. On one side sits Anubis and those allied to him because of his power over them."  
  
"On the other side stand Apophis, Kali, Svarog and Morrigan. Divided they knew they would eventually fall to Anubis, so they set up an alliance. And began to capture worlds so they could for an army to fight him."  
  
"Unfortunately, Apophis realised Earth would be a threat to them while they were fighting each other, so he convinced the others to help destroy us." Cassandra looked pointedly at the General. "That's why we came back. We have to stop that alliance forming, or Earth will be destroyed." 


	6. The Plan

The General tried to find his voice. "That's one helluva story." He finally said.  
  
"Isn't it?" Cassandra said.  
  
"So how do you propose to stop the alliance forming?" He asked.  
  
"Sabotage."  
  
"Sabotage?" Jack asked.  
  
Cassandra turned to him. "The alliance is still very fragile. If we were to make it look like the System Lords were trying to kill each other, then they wouldn't agree to it."  
  
"Makes sense." Jack said.  
  
"We would have remain unseen, Colonel-Fraiser." Teal'c said. "If the Goa'uld System Lords were to find us, it would only help unite them against us."  
  
"Which is why we would have to impersonate a Goa'uld to gain entry." Catherine said. "We have an invitation from the System Lord Bastet, but since she does not attend, we will be able to go in her place."  
  
"Bastet?" Hammond asked. "Who is she?"  
  
"Bastet was the Ancient Egyptian cat-headed Goddess." Daniel explained. "She is supposed to be the daughter of Ra and is associated with the sun, or at least she was until the arrival of Greek influence on Egyptian society, when she became associated with the moon."  
  
"That's great, Daniel, but who is she?" Jack asked him.  
  
"I just told you . . . " Daniel muttered.  
  
Catherine hid a smile. "She's a powerful Goa'uld, but has not had any contact with Earth yet. She becomes a supporter of Anubis during the war." She said.  
  
"Are you sure she won't be there?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes." Cassandra answered.  
  
"Very well, if you'll excuse me, I'll think it over." Hammond said.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam looked over at the other members of the room, and stretched. It had been two hours since General Hammond had retreated to his office to think everything over. SG-1 had also spent a long time trying to absorb everything that they had been told. Sam shook her head. It was all so much.  
  
Teal'c was sitting in the corner talking with his son, Jack was sulking, and Daniel seemed to be busy talking to Cassandra and the other Dr. Jackson. 'His daughter.' She reminded herself.  
  
She still couldn't get used to that. She turned and looked at the final member of their team. The one she had avoided looking at until now. When she did look over, she found him staring at her with familiar blue eyes. 'Oh My God!' she thought. 'He has my eyes! And he looks so much like Jack.'  
  
Scott smiled at her. "Major Carter." He said.  
  
"Major O'Neill." Sam returned. She took a deep breath, curiosity warring with embarrassment. Curiosity won. "So what do you do? Dr. Jackson said you were a Major."  
  
Scott nodded. "I joined the Air Force at eighteen, and soon transferred to the SGC, because of my experience."  
  
"Experience?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was introduced to the Stargate Program when I was very young, because of the work you . . . my parents did." Scott explained.  
  
Sam blushed slightly, and then frowned at herself. "I'm also an astrophysicist." Scott told her.  
  
"Really?" Sam asked, intrigued once more. "Then maybe you can tell me how you caused the gate to send you back in time? How did you control how far back you went?"  
  
"Well, that was the easy part." Scott grinned. "We hooked a naquada generator up to the stargate DHD, and caused a surge within it while we dialed an address. This simulates the effect of a solar flare on the space- time continuum. By controlling the size of the surge, we could therefore control the amount of time we went back."  
  
"Really?" Sam asked, excited by the idea. "But how does the surge - "  
  
Sam never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment General Hammond walked back into the room. "Colonel Fraiser, I have a question. What would you need to attempt your plan?"  
  
"Weapons, what we brought with us and the use of SG-1." She answered.  
  
"You have it - along with any help the Tok'ra can offer you. Their representative is on the way."  
  
"Thank you General."  
  
"Just destroy that alliance, Colonel. That's all the thanks I need." He replied. 


	7. You Have a Go

After a quick meal in the mess, the group reassembled in the debriefing room and waited for their Tok'ra representative. Who was, strangely enough, Jacob Carter.  
  
When Jacob entered, he raised an eyebrow and carefully inspected the four strangers. "Damn, George. They are, aren't they?"  
  
"Aren't what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Your children." Jacob said, and watched his daughter blush.  
  
"Of course, Grandpa." Scott said, a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
Jack bit back a grin as he watched Jacob's eyes narrow. Hammond cleared his throat. "Colonel Fraiser, Dr. Jackson, Major O'Neill and Rya'c, may I introduce Jacob Carter and Selmac, the Tok'ra representatives."  
  
Rya'c got to his feet and placed a shiny metal disk on the table. He pressed a small button on its side and sat back down. A tiny picture of Jacob Carter appeared on the table. The real Jacob looked surprised.  
  
"My name is Jacob Carter." The hologram began. "I am the host of the Tok'ra Selmac, and in the year 2027, councilor on the Council of Resistance. By now you should know why we are here. Councilor Rya'c should have shown you High Councilor Hammond's hologram. I am here to ensure the Tok'ra that every word of that is true. We would not have come otherwise."  
  
"The technology that our team has in their possession will fool the Goa'uld into thinking you are controlled by symbiotes, but I'm afraid the rest is up to you. Colonel Fraiser will brief you on the plan. Good luck."  
  
The hologram disappeared, and Rya'c placed the disk back in his pocket. "Well that was blunt enough. But what this about a High Councilor?" Jacob asked.  
  
"High Councilor Hammond is the leader of the Council. He is the future bonding of General Hammond and the Tok'ra Raylac." Rya'c explained.  
  
"Okay." Jack said. "Didn't expect that one."  
  
Cassandra spoke up. "The plan is quite simple: Catherine will impersonate the System Lord Bastet. She is close enough in appearance that no one will question her. Major Carter and I will accompany her as her handmaidens, and Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, Scott and Rya'c will be her Jaffa."  
  
"Because of Bastet's vain nature, she makes her Jaffa wear makeup, so none of you should be recognized. They also do not wear any armor, but flowing robes instead." Catherine added.  
  
"So what will Teal'c and I be doing?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Apophis will not be attending, but will send a representative instead. We need the two of you to keep him from getting to the alliance." Cassandra said. "He might recognize us, and if he does not attend, the others will be more likely to fight amongst themselves."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Unlike the other Goa'uld, Apophis's representative - known as Imhotep - will gate in to the planet. Because he believes himself to be a great warrior, he only brings two Jaffa with him. It will be quite easy to lay an ambush and surprise him." Scott said.  
  
"After that, you'll have to guard the gate, so no one else gets in or out." Cassandra added. "We'll be in constant contact the whole time, so you'll be able to alert us to any problems."  
  
"Won't the Goa'uld be able to sense our technology?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"The listening devices are only developed in the future, General. They should be perfectly safe." Cassandra told him.  
  
"Very well." General Hammond said. "You have a go." 


	8. Getting There

When General Hammond walked onto the gateroom, he blinked in shock. In the center of the room stood a beautiful woman with an arrogant sneer on her face. Her hair was dark and braided, with beads to fix the ends and a golden band with a cat's head encircled her head. She wore the elegant linen robe, jeweled collar and makeup of an ancient Egyptian, and there was a Goa'uld hand device on her arm.  
  
She turned to glare at Hammond. He almost gasped when her eyes flared with the familiar white light of the Goa'uld. "Jaffa!" she yelled in a disembodied voice. "Kree!"  
  
At her words, four men raced towards her. All wore a flowing linen robe and Egyptian-style makeup, carried a staff weapon and wore the tattoo of Jaffa on their forehead. As Hammond watched, they charged their weapons and stood in front of the woman.  
  
General Hammond felt the Marines on duty tense behind him. There was the echoing and ominous click of magazines sliding home, and safety catches being removed. Then Hammond heard a human and very familiar laugh.  
  
"Hey! If we can fool you, then we should be able to fool a few Goa'uld." Catherine said.  
  
At her words, the four Jaffa broke into smiles and one laughed. The discharged their staff weapons and looked at the General. The General looked back, both eyebrows raised.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" he asked.  
  
One of the men looked at him inquiringly. "Which one?" he asked.  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"Yes, General?" Catherine asked.  
  
The General just shook his head. "Where are Major Carter and Colonel Fraiser?" he asked.  
  
"Right here." Said a voice to his left.  
  
The General turned to see two women, who wore the same clothing and makeup as Catherine, except without the jewelry.  
  
"I take it you are ready to go?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be." Muttered one of the Jaffa.  
  
General Hammond turned and nodded at Sergeant Davis in the room above the gate. "Dialing now." He said over the microphone.  
  
General Hammond looked at all of them, as the first chevron locked in. "Chevron One, locked." Said Sergeant Davis.  
  
"Well, Good Luck." Hammond said.  
  
"Thanks, sir." Said one of the Jaffa, sounding suspiciously like Jack's dry tone.  
  
"Chevron Two, locked."  
  
Cassandra looked at Catherine. "All right, let's go."  
  
"Chevron Three, locked."  
  
Catherine turned and walked to the base of the ramp, where she turned back and took a final glance of the SGC.  
  
"Chevron Four, locked."  
  
Jack and Rya'c walked up to Catherine, while Sam, Cassandra, Daniel and Scott took up there places behind her.  
  
"Chevron Five, locked."  
  
Cassandra reached over and grabbed Catherine's hand. "We'll be fine." She whispered.  
  
"Chevron Six, locked."  
  
The words echoed around the gateroom.  
  
"Chevron Seven, locked."  
  
Everyone watched the cloud of blue rush towards them, as the stargate engaged. "Off we go, kids." Jack said.  
  
Walking carefully in front, Jack, Teal'c and Rya'c advanced up the ramp, their weapons in front of them. Behind them, Catherine walked carefully, and was followed by Sam, Cassandra, Daniel, Scott and Jacob. General Hammond watched them all disappear into the gate, before the gate shut down.  
  
* * *  
  
The group exited the gate on a small dusty planet. Heat from the twin suns baked down on them. Catherine went to the DHD as soon as Teal'c, Jack and Rya'c fanned out in front of her. She quickly dialed another address and watched the wormhole engage.  
  
"Off we go again!" muttered Scott.  
  
* * *  
  
This time, the planet was dense and green when they exited. The air was damp and thick, and the bugs swarmed around them as soon as the gate disappeared.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get out of here!" Jacob said, watching the bugs.  
  
"Definitely." Cassandra agreed.  
  
Once again Catherine walked over to the DHD and dialed another address. "This is it." She called.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and looked at Jacob. "Here we go, then." He said, and walked through the gate.  
  
Everyone followed, with Teal'c and Jacob at the rear. "I hope this works." Jacob muttered. 


	9. Meeting the Goa'uld

The Goa'uld Bastet emerged from the Chappa'ai with her Jaffa spread out around her. The planet's sun was warm on her skin, but she did not notice as she looked around with an arrogant sneer.  
  
The planet was covered in dry grass and spindly trees. She could see slaves working in the fields around her, but merely glanced over them, searching for her escort. She spotted them ahead of her.  
  
"Tal'mac Bastet." She said in her inhuman voice, her eyes flaring white.  
  
"What did she say?" murmured one of Bastet's Jaffa without moving his lips.  
  
"My name is Bastet." Another answered just as quietly.  
  
One of the escorts stepped forward. Bastet could see by the marking on his forehead that he was one of Kali's Jaffa. The others behind him belonged to Svarog and Morrigan. "Welcome, System Lord." He said in Goa'uld. "I have been sent to ensure your safe passage to our meeting place."  
  
"Then show me." Bastet ordered.  
  
The three escorts then turned and walked to a spot on the sandy ground. Bastet followed and, unseen, two of her Jaffa slipped away from the group. They disappeared into the sparse undergrowth as a ring transporter settled around Bastet and the others, and transported them to the meeting place.  
  
When the rings disappeared again, Bastet found herself within a Goa'uld temple. The temple was dedicated to Kali, and Bastet turned suspiciously to the escort Jaffa. "I thought we were to meet on neutral territory!" she snapped at him.  
  
"I must assure you, Honored One, that this temple is empty except for the escorts of the System Lords. We mean no disrespect."  
  
Bastet's eyes flashed. "If I find out you are lying, Jaffa, I will not hesitate to give you an excruciating death."  
  
"Of course, Honored One." He replied, bowing.  
  
"If you will follow me, I will escort you to the meeting room." The Jaffa turned and began walking down the corridor.  
  
"Imhotep has just arrived." Jacob Carter's voice whispered in Bastet's ear.  
  
"The 'escorts' will be coming back soon, so make yourself scarce." One of the slaves muttered.  
  
They reached the door to the meeting room. "Honored One, I must not allow you to take more than your human slaves into this room." The Jaffa told her. "Your Jaffa may remain outside, but must not enter at any time."  
  
Bastet nodded. "Jaffa. Aray Kree!" she snapped.  
  
"I must return." The escort Jaffa bowed to Bastet and walked back down the corridor.  
  
"Heads up." One of the Jaffa murmured.  
  
"Copy." Said Jacob.  
  
Bastet rolled her shoulders and pressed the door control to open the door. She entered with her slaves trailing after her respectfully. The door shut behind them.  
  
After a minute, one of the Jaffa frowned. "What does Aray Kree mean, exactly?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Stay where you are." Another replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
* * *  
  
Bastet stood at the edge of a golden walled room, covered in Goa'uld symbols. The floor was made of black stone and four braziers burned on the corners. Seated on a large golden chair, was a beautiful woman with long black hair and bronze skin. She wore a white sari with golden trim and a bindi on her forehead.  
  
Two males crouched at her feet. They each had bald heads and wore dark red saris. Each of them looked fearfully up at the new arrival. "Tak'ma'te Bastet." She said in her inhuman voice.  
  
"Ba'ja'kakma'te Kali." Bastet replied.  
  
Kali smiled at her, although it did not reach her eyes. "Please take a seat." She said, motioning to one of four empty golden chairs in the room. "Morrigan and Svarog with be with us soon."  
  
Bastet nodded, and took a seat to Kali's left. Her slaves crouched at her feet. A second later another door opened, and a tall blond man walked in. He had the broad shoulders and pale skin of one of the Nordic people, and the characteristic blue war paint on his face.  
  
He was dressed in leather breeches and a dark blue tunic, and was followed by two cowering blond haired women wearing brightly coloured dresses.  
  
"Tak'ma'te Svarog." Kali greeted him.  
  
Svarog nodded at Kali and Bastet and took a seat on Kali's right.  
  
"Where is Morrigan and Apophis!" he demanded.  
  
"I am here, Svarog." Said a harsh voice.  
  
Bastet turned to find a red haired woman standing in another doorway. She wore a flowing gown of black velvet and wore a golden torque at her throat and arms. Two men wearing leather breeches and sleeveless tunics followed her.  
  
Cassandra made a mental note of the four exits to the room, as Morrigan chose a seat next to Bastet. "But I do not see Apophis." She said.  
  
Kali looked at her. "Then perhaps we should proceed without him." She suggested.  
  
"I agree!" Svarog said.  
  
"As do I." Bastet said.  
  
"Very well." Morrigan agreed. "So why have you brought us here, Kali?" 


	10. Proposals

"I have asked you to come here, because I believe we have a common interest." Kali began.  
  
"And what is that?" Morrigan interrupted.  
  
"We have all suffered losses at the hands of Anubis and his enemies. We all know he wishes to take Ra's place as the Supreme Lord of the Goa'uld." Kali answered. "And I for one, do not wish that to happen."  
  
"Where does that leave us?" Bastet asked.  
  
Kali looked at her. "I wish only to know what you think of Anubis's plan." Kali answered.  
  
"I don't like it!" Svarog grated. "He is not Ra! And I want my freedom!"  
  
Bastet looked straight at Kali. "I, too, do not want to see Anubis as Supreme Lord, but I do not wish to start a war."  
  
"I do not propose to start a war with him." Kali said.  
  
"Then what do you wish to do?' snapped Morrigan.  
  
"I propose an alliance between us, so that together we will have enough might to stand up to Anubis, but so much that he feels he needs to fight us." Kali answered. "That way the balance of power will be kept."  
  
"And do you think we will just agree so easily, Kali?" Morrigan snarled.  
  
"No, of course not." Kali soothed. "Please let me extend an invitation to retire to some quarters to think it over."  
  
"Very well." Said Bastet, before Morrigan could interject again. "I will except your invitation."  
  
"I will as well." Said Svarog.  
  
Morrigan just nodded sullenly, before sweeping out the room. Svarog soon followed, but he exited through a door on the other side to Morrigan. As Bastet got up, Kali nodded in her direction. Bastet nodded back, and exited the room through which she had entered.  
  
Waiting for her, on the other side was the same Jaffa who had escorted her from the planet. "Honored One," he said. "If you will follow me, I will shown you where you are quartered."  
  
She nodded, and the Jaffa led the way down the corridor. They soon reached a set of sumptuous rooms, lavishly decorated with silks and velvets. At the door, the Jaffa turned to her. "If you wish for food, send you servants to the room down the corridor to the left. You may take whatever you need."  
  
Bastet nodded again. "Leave us."  
  
The Jaffa bowed and left, returning up the corridor. Bastet pressed the door controls and closed the door. One of the Jaffa drew something from inside his robe and began to walk around the quarters. "It is safe." He said after a moment.  
  
Bastet breathed a sigh of relief. "This is nerve racking stuff." She said in a human voice.  
  
"So what have you learnt?" Asked Daniel.  
  
"Not a lot." Catherine replied. "Kali seems to be the one calling the shots since Apophis - or Imhotep - is not here. Morrigan doesn't trust her at all. I think there's some bad blood between the two."  
  
"That's putting it mildly." Sam said. "Morrigan tried her best to antagonize Kali whenever she could."  
  
Cassandra smiled. "It shouldn't be too hard to turn her against the alliance."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Svarog is arrogant and aggressive. I can tell he doesn't like dealing with females, despite the fact they are all powerful System Lords in there own right. A few 'accidents' and he won't agree to anything."  
  
Sam took over. "As far as I can tell, Morrigan has her quarters to the left of us, and Svarog to the right. Kali is trying to keep us separate so that we won't run into each other in the halls. With the level of distrust already there, it won't take much to turn them against her."  
  
"Good work." Said Jack. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"It think the best idea right now is to do some snooping. I think I feel a little hungry. Cassandra, would you be a dear, and take Jack with you to get me some food?" Catherine grinned.  
  
"Of course, Master." Cassandra said, bowing, and smiled at Catherine.  
  
Rya'c looked at her. "Major O'Neill and I will guard the door." He said.  
  
Catherine sighed as the door shut. "You okay?" asked Daniel.  
  
She smiled at him. "That depends on your definition of okay." She said dryly.  
  
"Sorry, stupid question." Daniel said.  
  
Sam went over and sat on the bed. "What are we going to do at the next meeting?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to try and delay them as much as I can." Catherine replied. "I'll only take Cassandra with me next time, so you can help the others."  
  
"You'll need to keep at least two of us." Daniel said, and Catherine looked at him questioningly. "No self respecting Goa'uld would be far from her Jaffa. I think we can get away with one outside the meeting door and one outside these quarters, though."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Makes sense." She said.  
  
At that moment the door opened, and Catherine straightened. But it was only Jack and Cassandra, back from their trip down the hall. "Well?" Catherine asked.  
  
"No luck." Cassandra said. "The serving area is only for us, and is guarded by one of Kali's Jaffa. I would think that all the others would be the same. We won't be able to get past him, without him noticing."  
  
Cassandra put a plate heaped with food on the small table near the bed. "Do you know how long they will keep us here?" she asked.  
  
"No." Catherine said.  
  
Then a thoughtful look came into her eye. "Was it our friendly escort who was in the serving room?" she asked.  
  
"No." Jack answered and grinned.  
  
Catherine grinned in return. "Sam . . . "  
  
"Way ahead of you. I'll take Daniel and Jack." She said. 


	11. Sabotage

The slave walked quietly down the corridor flanked by two muscled Jaffa carrying staff weapons. The Jaffa wore flowing robes and the mark of Bastet on their foreheads. "Aray Kree!" a voice called.  
  
The Jaffa stopped and the slave cringed. "Why are you here?" the voice demanded.  
  
The voice belonged to two of Morrigan's Jaffa. They wore her mark on their foreheads along with leather breeches and sleeveless tunics. One of Bastet's Jaffa stepped forward. "We are looking for the Jaffa that escorted us here, for the Goddess Bastet." He said.  
  
"Kali's Jaffa will not get within a step of this corridor." The Jaffa sneered.  
  
Suddenly the slave looked up, and brought her hands up so he could see them. In it she held a Zat'n'ktel or zat gun. She blasted the lead Jaffa, while the others fired their own weapons. The Jaffa fell. "Grab their uniforms!" the slave said.  
  
One of the Jaffa glared at her, before the other put a hand on his arm. "Jack . . . " he warned.  
  
The Jaffa nodded, and soon grabbed the Jaffa's clothes. The slave quickly hit each body with a blast from her weapon, causing them to disappear as if they were never there. "Let's get back." She said.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the serving room, the Goddess Bastet was very angry. Her eyes flashed white, and she stepped closer to the mere Jaffa who was disobeying her. "Listen to me, Hassac!" she snarled at him, using a Goa'uld insult. "I want to see the Jaffa who brought me here, and I want to see him now!"  
  
"But Honored One, I cannot leave my post." The Jaffa protested.  
  
"Kree tall, Jaffa!" Bastet growled, and began to raise her arm.  
  
Light glinted off a Goa'uld hand device, and the Jaffa cringed. Unnoticed behind him, two men slipped past on silent feet, dressed in the uniform of Morrigan's Jaffa. Behind Bastet, the cringing Jaffa heard the sound of weapons being charged.  
  
"Honored One, can I be of service?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
The Jaffa whirled and lowered their weapons. "Jaffa!" Bastet snapped. "Kree!"  
  
The Jaffa discharged their weapons, but kept a careful eye on the Jaffa. One of the Jaffa grabbed the cringing man from behind everyone, and shoved him forward. "This, Hassac," Bastet said, emphasizing the insult, "did not obey me."  
  
"And I am deeply sorry for that, Honored One." Said the Jaffa, and sent the cringing man a glare. The man fled.  
  
"What did you wish to know?" he continued.  
  
"How long do you propose to keep us here?" Bastet demanded, waving her hand at her surroundings.  
  
"Honored Kali just wanted - "  
  
Bastet cut him off. "How long?!" she demanded.  
  
"Another half an hour at most, Honored One." He replied.  
  
"All done." Whispered a voice in Bastet's ear.  
  
"Very well." Bastet snapped. "I will be in my rooms."  
  
The Jaffa bowed, and as he did, the two men slipped past him and around the corner to Bastet's quarters. When he rose, Bastet stalked past him, and followed them.  
  
* * *  
  
The door closed behind her, and the two Jaffa shifted back in position to guard the door. "Can you hear us?" a voice asked in one ear.  
  
"Indeed." Said one.  
  
"Good." The voice replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Back inside the room, Bastet slumped down on the bed. "Rya'c and Scott can here us." She said. "Did you do it?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Two of Morrigan's Jaffa have disappeared without a trace, and two of Svarog's are dead - one with the scrap of tunic from one of Morrigan's Jaffa in his hand."  
  
"That should make things interesting in the next meeting." Cassandra said.  
  
Daniel turned to Catherine. "What should we do, while you are in there?" he asked.  
  
"I want Jack and Rya'c to guard the door to the meeting room - just in case." She said. "Cassandra will be with me, and I want the rest of you to see if you can create anymore problems for our friends."  
  
"Of course." Daniel said.  
  
At that moment Scott's voice whispered into their ears. "We've got company."  
  
Catherine immediately stretched out on the bed and grabbed a golden goblet from the table next to her. Sam and Cassandra took their places on the floor near her, and Jack and Daniel took their places near her, ready to defend.  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting, Honored One." It was their friendly 'escort'. "But Honored Kali wishes your presence in the meeting room."  
  
"Very well." Said Bastet in her inhuman voice.  
  
She thrust her goblet into the hand of one of her slaves and pointed at the other. "Come with me." She snapped.  
  
The slave got meekly to her feet and followed her mistress. 


	12. Escape

Bastet entered the meeting room to find Kali already sitting in her chair. Silently she walked to her chair and sat down. "I hope you are finding my hospitality adequate, Bastet." She said.  
  
"I did not come here for your hospitality Kali." She said.  
  
Kali raised an eyebrow at her, but could say nothing in reply as Morrigan stalked into the room snarling. "Two of my Jaffa have disappeared. Is this what you call hospitality, Kali?!"  
  
Before Kali could reply to that, Svarog entered. "Ha'taaka!" he yelled when he saw Morrigan. "You killed two of my Jaffa, you filthy whore!"  
  
"Svarog . . . " Kali began.  
  
"Is this true?" Bastet demanded.  
  
"Of course it is!" Svarog bellowed. "I found her Jaffa's clothing on the bodies!"  
  
"My Jaffa's clothing!" Morrigan snapped. "My Jaffa never went anywhere near yours! They probably got the clothing when they murdering my Jaffa!"  
  
"Morrigan . . . " Kali tried again, and Cassandra had to suppress a smile.  
  
"Don't even speak, whore!" Svarog turned to her. "You said this meeting was safe! But you are working with the Ha'taaka to destroy me!"  
  
Morrigan also turned to glare at Kali. "She's not working with me, but perhaps she is trying to destroy us all, so she can be the next Supreme Lord!"  
  
"Jaffa!" Kali yelled as Morrigan brought her hand device to her face.  
  
Three Jaffa burst into the room from behind Kali's chair and charged their weapons. But before they could do anything, Svarog and Morrigan's Jaffa also burst into the room.  
  
"Time to leave." Cassandra muttered.  
  
Bastet leapt from her chair, just before bolt from a staff weapon hit it. She whirled, but the Jaffa were too busy trying to protect their masters and kill each other to notice her. She was soon surrounded by her own Jaffa, and they all ran out the door.  
  
Jack shut it behind them, as Sam, Daniel and Scott ran up to them. "Look what we found!" Sam said, and revealed several strange devices nestled in her arms. "Scott says they should work just like C4."  
  
"Nice." Jack said.  
  
Scott grabbed one and pressed a small button on its side, before turning to them. "Move!" he said.  
  
Everyone ran down the corridor as Scott opened the door and rolled the device inside. The door slid shut as he sprinted after them. Suddenly the door exploded behind him and smoke began to pour out. "That should have got a few of them." He panted.  
  
They turned the corner, and ducked into the first door they could see. It was the transporter room. "We have to stop them getting out of here." Jack said.  
  
"I could disable the ring transporter, sir." Sam suggested.  
  
Jack nodded. "Do you think there's another one?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely." Scott said. "On the other side of the temple."  
  
Jack frowned. "Alright. Carter, Fraiser, you're with me. The rest of you, get out of here and back to the gate."  
  
"All right." Catherine said. "But take Rya'c with you."  
  
Jack nodded. Scott grabbed two of the devices and the four of them ran out the door. "Alright, Scott." Catherine said.  
  
Scott nodded, and pressed a button on the side of the devices. He rolled them into the corners, and ran into the circle on the floor, just as the rings came up and surrounded them. The rings disappeared and they found themselves back on the planet.  
  
A large explosion sounded behind them, and they turned to see the side of a nearby mountain forced outwards. "So that's where it is." Catherine muttered.  
  
Jacob and Teal'c came jogging up to them. "What's going on?" Jacob asked.  
  
"The Goa'uld didn't like our practical jokes very much." Scott said.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Going to disable the other ring transporter." Catherine said.  
  
Jacob looked about. "We better get under cover. I think there are at least three mother ships out there."  
  
Daniel nodded, and the five of them ran to a small corpse of trees near the star gate. The group crouched there for over half an hour, but nobody saw any sign of Jack and the others - or the other Goa'uld for that matter.  
  
"Jack, are you there?" Jacob asked.  
  
There was a sharp burst of static, as someone replied. "He's . . . hurt . . . we . . .captured . . . " came Sam's tiny sounding voice.  
  
"Dammit!" Jacob cursed.  
  
"Where are you?" Scott asked.  
  
" . . . mothership . . . Kali . . . "  
  
"Oh boy." Muttered Daniel. "Not again."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jacob said. "Who knows how many Goa'uld are running about around here, or how many Jaffa Kali has on her mothership."  
  
Catherine looked thoughtful for a minute, and looked at Daniel. "What if . . ?"  
  
"You think you can do it?" he asked her.  
  
"Got a better idea?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Scott asked.  
  
Catherine smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "We're going to negotiate." 


	13. Negotiations

Bastet walked up to the giant doors guarding Kali's temple. The doors were made of wood so dark it was black, and two large braziers burned on either side of it. Bastet was only accompanied by two of her Jaffa, but unseen, two more and a human slave were hidden of to the side of the path.  
  
"Kali!" Bastet shouted in her inhuman voice. "I wish to speak with you!"  
  
There was silence as the echoes of Bastet's demand died away. Then rings formed around the group and they disappeared.  
  
Bastet soon found herself within a large mothership. Kali was waiting for her, surrounded by five Jaffa. "Why did you come back, Bastet?" she asked.  
  
"Because I wished to speak with you, and I was not given much of a chance before." Bastet replied.  
  
Kali nodded. "You have always been open to new ideas, Bastet. Despite your father, Ra."  
  
"Indeed." Bastet said.  
  
Kali turned and motioned Bastet to join her. "I'm afraid you shall have to leave your Jaffa here." Kali said.  
  
Bastet frowned, but she did as was asked. "Jaffa, Aray Kree." She ordered, and they began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Where are your other escorts, Bastet?" Kali asked suddenly. "Or should I say Tok'ra."  
  
Bastet felt the Jaffa around her charge their weapons and Kali turned to her. "Did you think you could fool me with your tricks?"  
  
As Kali glared at her, Bastet expression turned into one of mild surprise and she laughed. Her eerie laughter echoed down the corridor. The Jaffa tensed, and Kali's eyes flashed white.  
  
"If you think that, Kali." Bastet said. "Then you are more gullible that I thought."  
  
"How dare you - " Kali began, but Bastet cut her off.  
  
"No, how dare you Kali. I came here to offer an alliance of my own, and stop those arrogant System Lords, Morrigan and Svarog running straight to Anubis with your plans."  
  
Kali seemed to consider this. "Jaffa, Kree." She said. "Then why did you slip away like a snake?"  
  
"Would you stay when Morrigan and Svarog are trying not only to destroy each other, but to take as many of us with them as they can?" Bastet asked.  
  
Kali nodded, and smiled. "It seems you are an intelligent politician, Bastet. Forgive me for my mistake."  
  
"I understand entirely." Bastet said.  
  
The group continued down the corridor, and entered a lavishly decorated room. Silks hung from the walls and ceiling, and covered many of the lounges and divans. The floor and walls were the same as they had been inside the temple.  
  
When the entered, Kali swept forward and sat on a large golden chair covered with brightly colored cushions. "So what is this proposed alliance, Bastet?" she asked when she was settled.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in the ring room, the two Jaffa waited until the group was out of sight. Then they activated the rings. Three more people soon joined them in the room. One of them opened his mouth to speak, but the other made a silencing motion.  
  
Using hand signals, one of the Jaffa split the group up, and directed them where to go. Three of them snuck down the corridor in the opposite direction to Kali and Bastet, while the others turned to the computer terminal they had spotted within the transporter room.  
  
Scott quickly bypassed the Goa'uld systems, until he found what he was looking for. "They're in the cell block. You'll need to turn left at the next intersection and continue down the corridor. They're on your right." He muttered, barely moving his lips.  
  
"Copy that." A voice replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"I propose," Bastet began, "that we join forces, so to speak."  
  
"Go on." Kali said. "But I fail to see how this differs from my proposal, apart from numbers."  
  
"Yes, but I do not simply wish to oppose Anubis." Bastet explained. "I want to sabotage his plans."  
  
Kali looked surprised, but quickly covered the fact. "How?" she asked.  
  
"By making him think others are trying to destroy him, so he is forced to come to us for help."  
  
Kali grinned at her words. "Very good." She said.  
  
Bastet reached forward and picked up a wineglass. She saluted Kali with it, and took a sip. She blinked when the world suddenly shifted. "But not good enough." Kali continued, and Bastet's world went black. 


	14. Getting Out

Sam jerked up when the doors to her cell opened, but she relaxed when she saw a familiar face. "Teal'c." she said.  
  
"Major Carter." Teal'c replied. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Sam glanced down at the blood on her white robe. Her face clouded. "No, the blood is Jack's." she said, unconsciously calling her CO by his first name.  
  
Teal'c noticed, but decided not to say anything. Now was not the time. "I am here with Dr. Jackson." He said, instead.  
  
Sam nodded and quickly followed him out the cell. "The Jaffa . . . " she began, but then noticed the two bodies on the ground. "Should we leave them like that?' she asked.  
  
"Dr. Jackson ensures me it will only force Kali to believe Bastet betrayed her." Teal'c answered.  
  
Daniel and Rya'c came out of a cell holding an unconscious Jack between them. "We need to get him back to the SGC." Daniel said. "He's hurt pretty bad."  
  
Teal'c nodded. Cassandra popped her head into the room. "The coast is clear, but I suggest we move." She said.  
  
Teal'c nodded and walked forward. Daniel and Rya'c followed with Jack, and Cassandra took up the rear. They carefully made their way down the black floored corridor until they came to a corner. Suddenly Teal'c made a sharp movement with his hand and everyone flattened themselves against the wall and held their breath.  
  
A patrol of Jaffa was coming down the corridor. One of them muttered a few words in Goa'uld and the footsteps began to retreat. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, just a Jack moaned in pain.  
  
The footsteps stopped, and a voice snapped out, "Kree! Jankin!"  
  
Four Jaffa wearing red saris and carrying staff weapons ran around the corner. Teal'c stepped out and whacked one on the chin with his own staff weapon, before following it with a quick thrust to the stomach and a strike to the head. The Jaffa went down as another fired at Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c dodged and the Jaffa got a blast to the chest with a zat gun. Daniel tried to support Jack when Rya'c let go and began to blast the remaining Jaffa. One went down with a blast to the chest as Cassandra rolled and came up just in front of the last Jaffa.  
  
She punched him in the face before he could react and then kneed him in the groin. She shot him with her zat gun as he crumpled. "Everyone still here?" she asked.  
  
Everyone nodded, and began the trip down the corridor once more. This time there were no interruptions, and they reached the ring room without seeing anymore Jaffa.  
  
"What happened?" asked Scott, when he saw Jack.  
  
"No time." Said Cassandra. "We need to get him back to the SGC." She looked around. "Where's Catherine?"  
  
"We haven't been able to contact her since she met Kali." Jacob said. "We don't know if she's not replying because she's in trouble or can't without arousing suspicion."  
  
Teal'c looked at him. "Colonel O'Neill needs urgent medical attention. Someone must take him while the others remain here."  
  
"I'll go." Said Daniel.  
  
Cassandra nodded. "So will I."  
  
She walked over to Jack and took his other side when Rya'c released it. They carefully walked over to the ring on the floor and stood inside it. "Just remember," Jacob warned them. "You can't go straight home. We can't let them know we were here."  
  
Cassandra nodded, and the three of them disappeared. Sam looked sadly at where they had once stood, before turning to the others. "Where to?"  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel, Cassandra and Jack soon found themselves at the entrance to Kali's temple. Jack groaned again as they began to move in the direction of the stargate. "Hang on, Jack," Daniel said. "Just hang on."  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Cassandra.  
  
She looked at him, and he nodded. They lowered Jack to the ground, and Cassandra walked right up to the large doors. She looked around and noticed a button inlaid into one of the doors. She pressed it, and the doors swung open.  
  
She ran inside, and found a ring transported in a room off to the left. She sprinted back outside. "I found a ring transporter." She panted. "Do you think we should risk it?"  
  
Daniel bit his lip. "Jack won't make the walk back to the stargate otherwise. He's lost too much blood."  
  
Cassandra nodded, and they gently picked Jack up again. Bit by bit they walked to the room through the temple, and into the room. As Daniel and Jack stood inside the circle, Cassandra looked for a control panel.  
  
She soon found one on the right wall, and activated the transporter. The rings were activated just after she entered the circle, and soon the room was empty once again. 


	15. Seperations

Catherine stifled a groan as light seeped under her closed eyelids. Her throat was so dry she could barely swallow and her head felt as if it was about to explode. "Awake, Ha'taaka?" asked a harsh voice.  
  
Catherine forced her eyes open, and groaned in pain. Or at least she thought the harsh sound that was coming from her throat was a groan. She shut her eyes again, and felt them burn.  
  
Kali laughed evilly. "You are, aren't you?"  
  
Catherine swallowed, and tried to speak, but she couldn't produce more than another groan. Kali laughed again. "You should not have come back, Bastet." She said.  
  
'Bastet?' the thought made it's way through Catherine's foggy brain. 'Who was . . ?' Then it hit her. Kali didn't realize she wasn't Goa'uld!  
  
Catherine swallowed again, and managed to get a few words out. "Kal shaka mel!" she snarled, and was quite proud when Kali blinked.  
  
Then she glared. "That wasn't the right answer." Kali sneered.  
  
A bolt of pain so intense hit Catherine that she couldn't stop herself crying out. The pain went on and on and on . . .  
  
When it finally stopped, it took Catherine's nerves a minute to realize it. By that stage she was almost unconscious with the pain. "You'll pray you never came to this planet, Bastet," Kali growled. "Before the end. No one betrays me, and gets away with it."  
  
* * *  
  
Cassandra tensed when the rings disappeared, and then she sighed in relief when she saw the gate. "Come on!" she cried.  
  
As quickly as they could, the pair carried Jack to the gate and dialed out. As the gate engaged, Cassandra took a quick glance about, but spotted no one else. Then she grabbed Jack and carefully stepped through.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure this is where they went?" Scott asked, when they found the lavish room where Bastet had gone.  
  
"Positive." Jacob said.  
  
The five spread out within the room, and searched for hidden doors or transports. As they did, Rya'c noticed the split wine on the floor. He knelt and dipped a finger in it. Bringing it up to his nose, he noticed a familiar smell. "She's been drugged." He said.  
  
"What?" Jacob asked.  
  
Rya'c stood. "Kali gave Catherine drugged wine."  
  
"Would it kill her?" asked Sam.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then she can't be far." Jacob said.  
  
After a minute of searching, Teal'c found a hidden doorway. The door slid open to show a long black corridor. "I have found it." He said.  
  
The others looked over, before coming to join him. Jacob nodded at Sam. "We'll meet you in the transporter room." He said.  
  
Scott, Teal'c and Rya'c disappeared into the darkness, and Jacob turned to his daughter. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm receiving SG-1's GDO signal, sir." Said Sergeant Davis to General Hammond.  
  
"Open the iris." Hammond ordered.  
  
The iris retreated, revealing the familiar blue event horizon. A second later three figures appeared. Hammond watched in horror as two of them collapsed to the floor as the gate disengaged. "I want a medic team in the gateroom, now!" Hammond ordered.  
  
Oblivious to the sirens, General Hammond raced into the gateroom. "What happened?" he barked.  
  
Cassandra looked up wearily. "It's a long story, General."  
  
She sighed in relief as Janet and her medical team raced into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack, but she kept her calm. "Alright, I want them out of here, now! Somebody stop the bleeding and I want . . . "  
  
Janet continued to give orders, as Jack was lifted up onto a gurney and raced out of the room. Daniel stumbled to his feet and looked at his torn clothes. "What was that thing?" he asked.  
  
"Some kind of predator, I would guess." Cassandra replied.  
  
They both looked at the General, and then at each other. Daniel sighed, and began to tell his commanding officer what had brought them here.  
  
* * *  
  
"WE dialed out, safe enough," Daniel said. "But when we reached the other side, we found this giant hairy . . . thing, that tried to, well, eat us."  
  
The General looked thoughtful. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir." Cassandra said. "Anyone who gates into that planet will just get in the way. And, besides, we're not supposed to be there, so there's not much you can do, anyway."  
  
Hammond sighed. "Then it looks like we wait." 


	16. Finding Catherine

Catherine's mind slowly began to focus. The pain hit her like a sledgehammer. Her mind began to spin and she felt as if she was on fire. Her throat was a dry as sandpaper, and her eyes felt as if the were glued shut.  
  
She tried to move her limbs, but the felt as if they were attached to 20 tonne weights. Slowly sounds began to seep into Catherine's ears.  
  
" . . . dead . . . "  
  
Her brain struggled to make sense of the jumbled noise. "Why has she resisted?" snapped an arrogant voice.  
  
An inhuman voice. Where had she heard that voice before? Catherine tried to think, but suddenly pain began to ripple through her battered and abused body. Her muscles tensed and jerked as the pain ripple through them. And then everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Scott peered around the corner and then glanced sideways at his mother. Sam looked at him and signed a retreat. He nodded curtly and followed her on silent feet.  
  
They found the others crouched in the shadows of a room around the corner. "Catherine's in the room off to the right." Scott whispered.  
  
"There's four guards outside the room and at least two more inside." Sam reported.  
  
Jacob nodded, and looked at Teal'c. Teal'c nodded in answer to Jacob's silent question. "Take them out." Jacob said.  
  
Scott nodded and followed Sam and Teal'c out of the room. Jacob looked at Rya'c and nodded curtly. The two waited for a second before following their companions. When they turned the corner, they found three guards lying on the ground, while the other three were fighting for there lives - and loosing.  
  
Jacob and Rya'c carefully slipped past Kali's Jaffa as another went down to a staff blow to the head, and entered the room. The immediately separated as a large bolt of energy landed where they had been standing. But the Rya'c was there, and the large man in a black sari was soon dead.  
  
The others joined them as Jacob turned to the still body of Catherine lying on a golden table. "Who was he?" he heard Scott ask.  
  
"The Master Torturer." Rya'c replied.  
  
Jacob stared a Catherine. Metal chains held her to the table, and he could see the bruises on her skin where she had tried to free herself of them. Her skin had gone very pale and you could see hundreds of blue veins beneath its surface. Her face was half covered with a giant black bruise and she looked very drawn.  
  
"Is she alive?" Sam asked quietly from beside him.  
  
Hardly daring to breathe, Jacob reached out and put his fingers to her neck. Relief surged through him when he felt her weak pulse, quickly followed by a sense of urgency. "Barely." He said. "We need to get her back to the Doc."  
  
Rya'c stepped forward. He had a large piece of metal in one hand, and as gently as he could, proceeded to pry the chains from the table. Then he carefully removed them from around her limbs. "Rya'c . . . " Jacob began, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Rya'c picked up Catherine's limp body and cradled her gently against his body. The others quickly formed a guard about him, and began to move as swiftly as they could down the corridor. They had almost made it to the ring room, when they heard the unmistakable sound of a Jaffa patrol. "Oh, shit!" Scott muttered. "What's next?"  
  
Teal'c nodded at Rya'c. Rya'c nodded back and ran silently to the room, closely followed by Scott, and they ducked inside, just as the patrol rounded the corner and saw them. "Here we go again." Jacob grumbled.  
  
The group split up, and dodged the incoming fire. In no time at all three of the Jaffa were dead, and the next three were in trouble. Suddenly they were confronted by a familiar inhuman laugh. "You are very persistent." Kali said.  
  
Jacob straightened. "Go!" he whispered softly, and the others didn't hesitate.  
  
They sprinted down the corridor, the corner coming closer and closer. "Jaffa! Sha'lokma'kor!" echoed after them.  
  
The three of them rounded the corner, just as five bolts of energy hit the wall where they had once been. "I hope the others are having better luck." Sam said.  
  
"So do I." Teal'c agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
The sirens sounded again. "Should I close the iris, sir?" Sergeant Davis asked.  
  
"No." Hammond said. "Let them through."  
  
Scott rolled through the event horizon, just as Hammond answered, closely followed by Rya'c with Catherine cradled in his arms. "Medic!" Hammond roared.  
  
The medic team once again, rushed to the gateroom and loaded Catherine up onto a gurney. "I want her stabilized!" yelled a harried looking Janet Fraiser. Then she turned to look at the reflective glass above the room. "Do you plan on sending me anymore bodies today, General?" she snapped.  
  
Hammond winced.  
  
* * *  
  
Back onboard Kali's mothership, Sam, Jacob and Teal'c were running into problems. "How are we going to get into that room?" Jacob asked. "There must be fifteen Jaffa guarding it."  
  
"What about the other one?" Sam asked.  
  
"You mean the one where Kali confronted us? I wouldn't want to take the chance. She's probably got an army stationed there now." Jacob answered.  
  
"Then we will have to create a diversion." Teal'c said. 


	17. Getting Home

"How?" Jacob asked.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Sam quickly interrupted. "We could blow them up." She said pulling a small device from under her skirt.  
  
"That could work." Jacob said.  
  
Sam crept forward and peered around the corner at the Jaffa. With two blasts of her zat gun she knocked them out and ran forward. Teal'c and Jacob covered her as the others poured out of the room.  
  
Sam shot another Jaffa to cover the fact that she carefully rolled the explosive device into the room. Quickly she turned and sprinted down the corridor. Some of the Jaffa began to follow, but a loud voice boomed out of the room.  
  
"Jaffa! Hold!" the voice roared, just before the room exploded.  
  
The three ran to the room and peered inside. Bodies of Jaffa littered the doorway where the bomb had gone off. At the back of the room they heard a few groans, and Teal'c silenced them with a blast from a zat gun.  
  
Jacob cleared the circle of bodies as Sam ran to the controls, which had been protected from the blast by a wide pillar. Already they could hear more Jaffa heading in their direction. "Let's go!" Jacob said.  
  
Sam activated the rings before quickly slipping inside. As soon as the rings disappeared again, they found themselves back at the entrance to Kali's temple.  
  
"Run!" Jacob snapped, and they took off.  
  
* * *  
  
"How are they doing, Doctor?" Hammond asked, looking at the two still figures lying in the infirmary.  
  
"The Colonel will be fine." Janet said. "We were able to stop the internal bleeding, but he'll be awfully cranky for a while." She smiled softly. "Although, I'm afraid that Dr. Jackson might not wake up. We're doing all we can, but it's hard to say. She took a lot of damage."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Hammond replied.  
  
Janet nodded, and went back to her duties. Hammond continued to stare at the two patients until he heard the alarms go off for the third time today. He sighed, before returning to the room about the gate.  
  
"Who is it this time?" he asked.  
  
As he watched, the final three members of the team ran through the gate. They looked dirty and tired but alive. "Major Carter, General Carter and Teal'c, sir." Sergeant Davis said.  
  
General Hammond grinned as he watched the three figures in the gateroom, wearily stop. He raced down to the room, and looked at the trio. "Did you stop them?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, George." Jacob replied. "How's the Colonel?" Sam asked. "And Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Doctor Fraiser assures me Colonel O'Neill will be fine, but Dr. Jackson is still critical." Hammond replied. "I want you three to get checked out in the infirmary and meet me in the debriefing room in an hour."  
  
"Yes, sir." They replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Five hours later, Major Samantha Carter sat in the darkened infirmary, beside her CO's bed. Next to her Daniel sat next to his daughter, gently stroking her forehead. He looked over at Sam. "I can't believe she's my daughter." He whispered. "But somehow it just feels right."  
  
Sam smiled at him. "I know the feeling." She said.  
  
Then she blushed. "But with Jack . . . "  
  
Daniel grinned at her. "I can believe it." He said.  
  
"What do you . . . " Sam trailed off as someone walked into the room.  
  
"It's only me." Said Janet, as she walked over and checked her patients.  
  
Jack groaned loudly as Janet checked his temperature and vitals. "Oh, be quiet." She told him.  
  
Two blue eyes opened sleepily. "Doc?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking your vitals, Colonel. So lie still!"  
  
He coughed. "I feel like shit." He moaned.  
  
"You look like shit, too." Daniel joked.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Yep." Daniel replied. "Just waiting to see if I could finally get my hands on your CD collection."  
  
Jack smiled faintly. Janet shook her head and walked over to Catherine. Jack turned his head, and saw her. "Is she okay?" he asked in a rough voice.  
  
Janet smiled. "She will be. She's finally decided to join us in the land of the living."  
  
As Janet spoke, Catherine gave a rough groan and arched her back. "She still has a long way to go," Janet reminded everyone. "But she'll make it."  
  
Daniel smiled, and bent to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, kido." He said.  
  
Janet and Daniel both turned to leave, and Janet glanced at SG-1's archaeologist. "You need some sleep Daniel." She said. "You're looking terrible."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Doc." Daniel replied. The sound of their good natured bantering faded up the corridor and Sam turned to see Jack looking at her strangely. "What, sir?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing." Jack replied.  
  
He closed his eyes. "Man, my head." He groaned.  
  
Sam smiled softly as Jack settled back and slowly fell asleep. She was still there in the morning, asleep in her chair. 


	18. Back to the Future

Four days later, the group gathered in the gateroom to say their farewells. Jack was now up and about - after driving the entire base crazy while he was cooped up in the infirmary. Catherine was still looking pale, but she too was up.  
  
Over the past couple of days, Scott, Cassandra and Sam had worked with the base's other scientists to create a generator to mirror the effect of the one used to get here. They worked continuously, but were proud of the results when they finished. "It'll do." Scott had said.  
  
General Hammond looked at the four people who come to them to help save the world. "There's nothing I can say that really means anything after what you've done." He said. "But we all thank you anyway."  
  
"Just stopping the Goa'uld alliance is enough, General." Cassandra said.  
  
The eleven of them all stared at each other, until Daniel stepped forward and hugged Catherine. "Keep out of trouble, kid." He said.  
  
Janet smiled at her. "Definitely." She added.  
  
Scott looked at his mother. "Seeya, Doc." He quipped.  
  
"Seeya yourself." She replied grinning. "I would tell you to keep out of trouble, but I won't."  
  
"Why not?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because you're not going to listen anyway." She replied.  
  
Jack watched the pair and frowned. Teal'c and Rya'c silently clasped hands in a warrior's farewell. "Keep well, my son." He said.  
  
"I will, honored father." Rya'c replied.  
  
As those words were said, the gate behind them engaged and Cassandra turned. "Come on guys." She said. "Let's go home."  
  
With a final glance over her shoulder, she turned and walked through the rippling gate. Scott flashed a cheeky grin at his father and followed her, walking beside Rya'c. Catherine hugged her father one last time, and hurried up the ramp behind them. Just before she stepped through, she turned to the group gathered at the base of the ramp.  
  
Jacob Carter, General Hammond, Doctor Fraiser, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Doctor Jackson of the SGC looked up at her. "Don't ever stop fighting." Catherine told them. "Because then we can't loose."  
  
* * *  
  
Gradually Scott became aware of the loud beat thumping through his head. He groaned and burrowed further down into the covers. As he woke up, he recognized the sound as coming from his sister's room. 'Playing her music again.' He thought.  
  
Then he bolted upright. "Her music?!" he said.  
  
Memories assaulted his sleepy mind. Memories of a different life. He could still clearly remember the pain of loosing his parents to the Goa'uld and the enslavement of Earth, but he also remembered going to University yesterday.  
  
Confused, he got up and stumbled to his bedroom door, only to have it thrown open in his face. In front of him, stood a young girl in her mid- teens wearing a bright pink T-shirt and jeans. "Have you seen my shoes?" she demanded.  
  
"No." Scott said. "Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah?" said the girl.  
  
"Never mind." Said Scott with a giant grin on his face.  
  
The girl looked at him strangely and then frowned. "Mum!" she yelled, before darting back up the corridor.  
  
Scott walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There he found his mother leaning against the bench top sipping a cup of coffee. "Hey Scott." She said warmly when she saw him. "Coffee?"  
  
"Nah." He replied and grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard.  
  
"Mum!" Jenny yelled racing into the kitchen.  
  
"Under the sofa." Jack interrupted before she could ask.  
  
Jenny grinned. "Thanks Dad." She said and raced out again.  
  
Jack walked over to Sam and gave her a gentle kiss. "Any more coffee?" he asked.  
  
As Sam pointed to the coffeepot, Scott grinned. His parents were alive, the Goa'uld were almost wiped out and he was home! Life couldn't get any better than this!  
  
* * *  
  
"Catherine!" called a voice. "Time to get up!"  
  
Catherine groaned and shoved the pillow over her head. She was too tired . . .  
  
"Come on, Cat." Said an amused voice from the doorway. "You're missing a beautiful day."  
  
Catherine jerked up. "Cassie?" she asked, as memories hit her. "Cassie!"  
  
"I know." Cassie grinned.  
  
Catherine squealed with delight and launched herself out of bed. She ran over to her older sister and grabbed her in a hug. "I want to know how you did that." Janet said from behind them. "I've never seen her so eager to get out of bed in my life."  
  
"Probably the threat of no coffee." Daniel said, coming down the corridor. "Morning Janet."  
  
He gave his wife a kiss and slid his arms around her waist. "Any coffee."  
  
Janet smiled and handed him the mug of coffee she held in her hand. He smiled softly. Catherine just looked from one to the other and then back at Cassie. "This is great! We did it! It's fixed!"  
  
Cassie smiled. "It is. And the best part is, we won."  
  
Catherine nodded. "We won." 


End file.
